Organic light emitting display (OLED) has been used widely in most high end electron devices. However, due to the constraint of current technology, the pixel definition is realized by coating a light emitting material on a substrate through a mask, and often, the critical dimension on the mask can not be smaller than 100 microns. Therefore, pixel density having 800 ppi or higher becomes a difficult task for an OLED maker.